The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, to a storage device including random access memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Computing devices generally include a processor, a main memory device and a storage device. As semiconductor technology develops, performance of processors, as well as main memory devices and storage devices, has improved. As performance of processors, main memory devices and storage devices has improved, the performance of computing devices has consequently also improved.
The performance of storage devices is a factor that usually impedes operation speed of computing devices. However, as nonvolatile memories such as a phase change random access memory (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) are now being used in storage devices, the performance of storage devices has greatly improved. Accordingly, attention has recently shifted to the communication speed between the processor and the storage device as a factor impeding operation speed of computing devices.
Thus, there is a desire to provide devices and methods for improving communication speed between processors and storage devices. Devices and methods for solving problems related to the process of improving communication speed between processors and storage devices are also desired.